Merry Christmas, Bumblebee
by CallMeOptimus
Summary: What happens when Bumblebee wants to get gifts for his newly found human companions? Will they like them? Bumblebee/OC One-Shot, plus a bit of Sam/Mikaela. Just a bit.


Okay well...This was suppose to be posted a tad bit earlier...On Christmas. But we had this family dinner thingy and I had to help set up and all that other nice stuff. Plus our dog is going to have puppies, _really_ soon. Possibly later on this night.

But anywho, yes, I have no creativity when it comes to title names and such. But it's just a one-shot with Bumblebee and my OC, Julia. Yes, Julia from my Bumblebee story.

Sorry if this story sucks too.

So you know the deal, I own nothing. But the plot and Julia.

* * *

"C'mon Mikaela… You know I don't like shopping." I moaned as I sat in the backseat of Bumblebee.

"Yes, but you are a _girl_. And what do girls like doing?" She turned to face me from the passenger's seat.

"…Don't stereotype me." I scowled as I knew what point she was trying to get to.

"It's not so bad, Julie! Plus, you gotta get presents for everyone, right?" She laughed at my facial expression.

"Yeah, but…The _Mall_? I'm not the type for 'overly crowded areas'." I sighed.

"You'll live." She laughed. "Just to make you feel better, I dragged Sam along too."

"I figured that much, Sam doesn't seem like the shopping type." I chuckled.

"Only for things I like." Sam stated while 'driving'.

Christmas was nearing. That's right, the time for giving and receiving. So right now, Sam, Mikaela, and I were going shopping for gifts. I was already planning to get gifts for everyone, but I was planning on going to separate stores…not the mall. But seeing as I'm being forced against my own will, I'll just have to deal with it.

We finally made it to the mall…well, at least its parking lot. Took almost 10 minutes to find an empty stall in that parking lot from Hell. Everyone was racing each other for empty stalls. It got pretty chaotic before Bumblebee quickly found a spot for us.

"How nice, half of our shopping trip we spent in the parking lot." I grumbled as I exited Bumblebee.

"That's just half the fun of shopping at the mall during the holidays." Mikaela commented as she too, exited Bumblebee.

"Joy." Sam mumbled as he closed his driver's door. "Okay 'Bee, behave yourself." Sam patted the

_[I got this!]_ The voice of George Lopez rang out through Bumblebee's speakers.

"Good, later 'Bee." Sam patted 'Bee's hood and all three of us walked off.

-Bumblebee's P.o.V.-

Once the three were gone, I put my Holoform into good use.

"Okay…where to first?" I asked myself as I entered 'the mall'.

I was planning on getting presents for the humans. But I was shopping for someone _special_ in mind. I wasn't sure as of what they wanted, so I followed them.

"Hey look, here's something I can get for everyone." Julia pointed to a rack of cards.

"Gift cards, Julie?" Mikaela gave the other girl a weird look.

"Nothing's wrong with gift cards." Julia shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, I rather get a gift card than like…socks." Sam laughed. "At least you can get what you want with a gift card, if there's enough money on it though."

"See, Sam understands." Julia pointed at the boy.

"Okay, I get what you mean. But c'mon, let's keep searching."

"Hold up, I'm getting an Olive Garden gift card for my parents." Julia picked up one of the cards and gave it to a man standing behind a booth.

"Sam doesn't seem to mind getting one of those … gift cards." I whispered to myself. Once the trio left, I went over to where they were. " ……" I stood there staring at all the various cards.

Okay, so I knew what to get Sam…but exactly…which one?

I knew I had to hurry, before I lost sight of the kids. Just as I thought I was going to leave and get something else for Sam, I saw something familiar.

McDonalds.

Ah, yes! Sam eats here frequently after school. He even brought Mikaela there for some of their dates. I grabbed the card and copied what Julia did. I handed it to the man standing behind the booth.

"How much would you like to deposit in it?" The man asked.

"…Excuse me?" What on Cybertron was he talking about?

"How much do you want this card to be worth?" The man asked as he held a pen in his hand.

"Um." I still wasn't sure as of what this man was asking me.

"$10? $15? $20? C'mon kid, this aint rocket science." I wish it was rocket science.

But with his last question, I was finally able to sort of understand what this man was asking. I think.

"…Uh, $15." Was all I said. Apparently, money goes _into_ this little piece of plastic so you can go and purchase your meals with just the card.

"Okay. $15 please." The man demanded after punching in a few number on this little device and writing something on the card.

"Oh." I quickly pulled out some of the human's currency. It's a good thing I went to Major Lennox for this. I pulled out a piece of faded green paper that had a 10 and a 5 on it. "I think this should do it." I sure hope it does.

"Yup, and here you go kid." The man handed me that card. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too." I smiled before looking for Sam's party. It wasn't hard to spot them, as they had stopped a few stores over.

"Oh c'mon Mikaela." Julia whined. "You can drag me to the mall and tell me to deal with it, but you _can't_ drag me into certain stores."

"Oh really? And what stores?" Mikaela smirked.

"One, _shoe _stores, two, _perfume _stores, and three, coffee shops." Julia crossed her arms.

"Your such a baby sometimes, you know that Julie?" Mikaela laughed and Julia just stuck her tongue at her.

"Says you." Julia spat, but with a smile.

"Okay, ladies, it's just a shoe store, nothin' to get upset about." Sam put his arms around both of the girl's shoulders.

"Nothin', huh? Okay Mr. Hot-Shot, you can go into the shoe store." I told Sam as I snaked out of his grip.

"Are you kidding me? No thanks, I'll wait out here." Sam shook his head 'no'.

"Ha! See? Nothin' to get upset about my butt." Julia laughed at the boy.

"What? It's a _shoe_ store. Not like, Sketchers, or Nikes, or Vans, kind of shoe store. But like…_Girly_, high-top, strap, shoe things… I can't be seen in there." Sam explained with weird hand motions.

"Both of you are babies." Mikaela shook her head. "Okay, since you _babies_ are going to wait out here, I'll be fast." Mikaela rolled her eyes as Sam and Julia high-fived one another.

I could only chuckle at their behavior. I suppose I could get Mikaela shoes. She has a fascination over them. I stopped my thoughts when Mikaela exited the store.

"Okay, you big babies, I'm back. But with the presents I need to get, I couldn't get the shoes I wanted." Mikaela sighed.

"Oh don't tell me, you found a $50 pair of _shoes_ that you're only going to _wear_ on your feet?" Julia raised an eyebrow at Mikaela. It was Mikaela's turn to stick her tongue out.

"Psh, please." Mikaela scowled. "They were only $20."

"Really? You actually found shoes that are $20?" Julia laughed.

"Hey, I don't come from a rich family. And Sam got me the $50 last year for my birthday." Mikaela pouted. "I didn't even think they were that nice…" She mumbled the last part.

"Well that changes everything. Thanks for telling me a year later." Julia rolled her eyes. "But which shoes were they?"

"Oh, just a pair of black high tops. Nothing fancy, but something nice I could wear on dates." She shrugged.

"Ah, I see." Julia nodded. "Well, on we go?"

"Let's." Sam got up from sitting on the rim of a giant planter. The three started to walk off.

"Okay, shoes for Mikaela…" I said to myself as I went into the shoe store. I would have to agree with Sam and Julia. This was a rather…interesting place…But nothing interesting to where the male species would want to be in it. It didn't surprise me about why Julia didn't want to go in. She's just…Julia.

I wandered around the women's shoe store, in search for the said shoes Mikaela desired. But I honestly, didn't know what to look for. So I asked the woman standing behind the counter.

"Um, hello?" I approached the counter.

"Oh hello there, may I help you?" The lady was stocking something behind the counter as she looked at me.

"Um, yes. You know that girl that left a few moments ago?"

"I don't know her personally, but I saw her, if that's what you meant." The woman smiled.

"Ah, yes. That's what I meant." I smiled shyly. " Do you know what pair of shoes she was looking at, by any chance?"

"Yes I do." She smiled. "These ones?" She pulled them out from behind the counter.

They were, in fact, black. But I wasn't sure if they were these 'high tops' that Mikaela spoke of.

"Are they … $20 high…tops?" I asked slowly.

"Yes sir. She put them on lay-away." She responded.

"Oh…" Like I knew what that meant. "Is there any way I can get them? I wish to get them as a present for her."

"Girlfriend?" The woman asked.

"Uh, excuse me?" I gave her an odd look.

"She your girlfriend?"

"Um, no." I continued with the odd look that I gave her. "She is my friend's girlfriend. I'm just purchasing gifts for all of them."

"Oh, I see." She laughed. "Well…I suppose I can let you buy them…Oh why not?" She smiled and pressed a few buttons on the machine in front of her. "That would be $19.95, please."

"Here." I handed her the piece of paper that had a 20 on it. She, in return, gave me a smaller piece of the human's currency. I believe it's called a nickel. I quickly got the bag that the shoes were placed in and left. I had to locate the kids again, so I could get Julia's gift.

I had to be thankful that they moved rather slowly. They were only 4 to 5 shop doors down. I caught up a bit behind them, but not enough so they could spot and recognize me. They stopped at one particular shop.

"Awww, look." Mikaela gawked at the shop window.

"Puppies!" Sam and Julia yelled in unison. The three gathered at the shop's window, looking at the little creatures.

"Too bad my dad already has a dog at the shop, otherwise, I'd get one." Mikaela sighed.

"I know what ya mean. My parents just got Franky. So now I've got Mojo and Franky runnin' around the house and well…doing some unnecessary things." Sam scoffed. "I'd love to get one of these guys."

"At least you guys got dogs. My mom isn't a fan of dogs. I don't know if she just doesn't like them or if she's allergic. But either way, we don't have one. All I've got is Ironhide." Julia laughed and the other's joined her.

"How fun." Mikaela laughed.

"I know, right? I play fetch with him, but I think he changed it to 'get off your aft and get it yourself'." Julia said in a gruff tone, trying to mimic Ironhide. The others laughed harder.

"Well, let's keep going." Sam said as the three moved along.

So no 'puppies' for Julia. I didn't want her getting in trouble with her mother. I continued with my search.

Almost 3 hours are spent in that crowded place, and Julia hasn't shown any sign on liking a certain item. I thought Julia would be the easiest one to purchase a gift for. I knew her the best out of all the humans. Yet, I still couldn't find her a present.

"Ah, hey, Julie! Look at this!" Sam pointed to something at one of the booths in the mall. Julia walked over to take a look at whatever Sam was pointing at.

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"This!" Sam held in his hand, what looked like…a mini-scale model of my alternate form.

"Whoa." Julia stated simply as she grabbed the little model. "It's like…"

"A mini 'Bee, pretty nice! For a model that is." Sam smiled.

"It is." Julia turned to man occupying the seat behind the booth. "How much is this?" Julia pointed to the little model in her hand.

"That?" The man took a closer look at it. "Oh, that one's $30 even." He stated before leaning back in his seat. Julia almost dropped the model and Sam choked on his soda.

"$30?!" Both Sam and Julia gawked at the man.

"Yup." He nodded.

"Why so much for something so small?" Julia gave him a weird look.

"It was carved out of special wood and painted with the same kind of paint they actually use to paint the actual cars." The man stated simply.

"Oh, I guess that explains it." Julia changed expressions. "Well, too rich for my taste…or actually wallet." She sighed before placing it back in its spot.

"I'd lend ya some cash, but I'm so broke, I can't even afford the moths to fly out of my wallet." Sam opened his empty wallet.

"It's okay Sam." Julia laughed.

"You want it badly, huh?" Sam smirked at her. "It's like having your own little Bumblebee." Sam made kissy faces at Julia while she only raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I asked Mikaela the same thing when she picked up that statue of a monkey just a few moments ago." Julia narrowed her gaze at Sam.

"…That's just cold Julie…" Sam pouted.

"Yeah, sure, let's get out of here. My legs are killing me." Julia groaned.

"Yeah, everyone got what they came here for?" Sam asked everyone and the two girls nodded. "Sweet, let's go." And with that, they headed towards where they came from.

I made my way over to the booth and grabbed the little model of me.

"I'd like to purchase this." I stated quickly. I had to race the teens back to the parking area. I could just make my Holoform disappear but I needed to store the gifts I had purchased.

"Okay then, that'll be-" I cut his sentence short by handing him a piece of currency with a 20 and a 10 on it. "Oh, okay then." The man seemed a bit confused before placing my purchased item in a bag. "Thank you and happy holidays." The man called out to me as I dashed out to the parking area. Again, I thank Primus for the fact my friends all moved at slow rates.

"Whoa. Speed demon on isle 7." I could hear Sam laughed behind me.

"No kidding. All I saw was a flash of yellow." Mikaela laughed.

"I thought it was Bumblebee's Holoform for a moment." Julia snickered. I almost had the urge to stop in my tracks as I heard her, but I didn't.

"Nah, can't be. Why would 'Bee be in a mall?" Sam continued to laugh.

"You're probably right." Julia laughed with Sam.

I was able to make it to the parking area, store the gifts under my seats, and made my Holoform disappear. As if on cue, the trio walked out of the mall. They loaded their items in my trunk, got in, and made our way over to Julia's home. Julia got her items and bid Sam, Mikaela, and I a good-bye.

"Bye Sam, bye Mikaela. Thanks for inviting me for the shopping trip. Oh, and see you later 'Bee." Julia patted my hood. "See you on Christmas?" She asked.

"Yeah! My house, we can exchange gifts an' stuff." Sam nodded.

"Alright, got it." Julia gave him a thumbs up before walking into her house.

It was Christmas morning, Sam and his family were unwrapping their gifts. I was able to receive help on wrapping my gifts from Major Lennox, when I saw him at the meeting that Optimus had called. Later, Sam had come outside into the backyard.

"Hey 'Bee, Merry Christmas buddy!" Sam said with a smile. He came out of the house holding wrapped presents. Probably for Mikaela and Julia.

_[We wish you a Merry Christmas!] _My speakers rang out.

He waited out in his backyard. He had told his parents that Julia and Mikaela were coming over and that they'll probably be entering from the backyard. They were okay with it, if they didn't step on the father's grass.

Julia was the first one to show up. Ironhide had dropped her off. She managed to jump Sam's fence, with her gifts.

"C'mon Julie, the gate was open." Sam whined.

"Sorry, old habit, I guess." Julia shrugged as she walked over and placed her gifts on the picnic table. "Merry Christmas Bumblebee." She greeted with a sweet smile.

_[Merry Christmas!] _I picked another holiday tune.

Mikaela had arrived with her gifts and then I transformed into my normal mode.

"Hey-ho, 'Bee! What are you doing?" Sam panicked.

_[Showing a bit of Christmas spirit!] _I stated simply as I held all three of their gifts in the palm of my servo.

"Aw, he got us gifts too." Mikaela smiled.

"Well…I guess you can stay like that. It's not like we have any next door neighbors that could see you anyways." Sam rubbed the back of his head. "But just in case, we can speed it up."

_[Sweet.] _

Sam gave his gifts first. His gift to Mikaela was a bottle of perfume. Julia's was a small stuffed creature, called a bear, holding the American flag. Mikaela's gift to Sam was another poster, to add to his collection that hung on his walls. Julia's was a new video game. Now, it was Julia's turn to give presents. She had given Mikaela a new leather jacket and for Sam, she too got him a poster.

"Oh boy. Posters." Sam waved around the two rolled up posters in his hands.

"Don't get too excited there." Julia laughed.

_[My turn.]_ I lightly picked up each of their presents and dangled them in front of their faces, waiting for them to grab them. They all opened them.

"McDonalds…Thanks 'Bee. At least it's better than another poster." Sam smiled and looked at the girls before looking at his gift card.

"Oh yes, a piece of plastic beats a giant piece of cardboard." Julia rolled her eyes as she slowly unwrapped her gift.

"Oh wow…Thank you so much 'Bee!" Mikaela looked at the shoes. "Now I don't have to get those ones on lay-away!" She hugged the shoes.

I suppose I'll have to tell her that there isn't any shoes on lay-away anymore…But I'll tell her that later.

I quickly looked at Julia, hoping that she'll like her gift.

-No One's P.o.V.-

"…" Julia just stared at the unwrapped box, which held her present in it. She had picked up the bow that use to be stuck on the top. She smiled before sticking it on Bumblebee's leg.

_[What's this?]_ Bumblebee's radio asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"You're my present this year." Julia looked up at the giant and smiled.

Bumblebee made a whirring noise before transforming back into a car.

"I think he's shy." Mikaela giggled. Sam had a devious look on his face and Julia just walked over to 'Bee and patted his hood.

"Ah-ha! Look up." Sam yelled and Julia looked up. To see a Mistletoe, one that Sam was holding while standing on his tip toes.

"Oh very mature Sam." Julia pouted.

"C'mon, do it." Sam smiled. Julie just sighed before giving 'Bee's hood a quick peck with her lips. Mikaela awed and Sam was satisfied. Then Sam went over to Mikaela and held the little plant above them. It only caused a make-out session between the two.

Julia could only roll her eyes at the two and jumped into Bumblebee's front seat. She then started to open up her gift. She smiled.

"Thanks 'Bee, I love it and…Merry Christmas." Julia whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Julia." 'Bee whispered back, using his own voice.

* * *

I got this idea from watching that...Christmas coffee commercial? I'm sure some of you have seen it with the brother who came home from something and the girl (supposedly his sister) sticks the bow on him and tells him that he's her present. Sucks, I know, right?

Sorry for my stupid idea. Just thought it'd be nice to get a one shot for Bumblebee and Julia. Though I think I made 'Bee extremely out of character. I promised myself that I would RARELY (and I mean it) use Bumblebee's Holoform.

I will update my Bumblebee story, I'll be sure of it.

Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
